Heroes Saving Heroes
(Aero): A fishing trip?Sweet!Maybe I can find a fish Malware! (Aerial): We've already destroyed Malware idiot. (Aero): Well to bad!I have the Omnitrix, I can transform into a Malware! (Aerial): Dweeb. (Grandpa): Cut it out guys, the fishing trip is at noon. (Aero): I'll go and wait in the RV. Aero walks into the RV and starts playing on his laptop.A mob of people start screaming and running all scared of something. (Aero): Okay, now I'm tired of doing hero stuff.. Aero runs out of the RV and goes behind it.Aero picks a dog shaped alien called Wildmutt, and smacks the Omnitrix.Aero's hair grows all over his body.His black hair all over himself turns orange.Aero turns into a dog figure then. (Wildmutt): Argh argh! Wildmutt jumps over the RV and starts sensing someone or something.A orange blast is shot at Wildmutt, throwing Wildmutt onto the huge port.Wildmutt senses this time another orange blast right at his leg so Wildmutt jumps onto a boat. (Wildmutt): Ahwoooo! The thing comes out of the smoke he's caused, revealing himself to be a robot.The robot whips his hand out, transforming it into a sword.The robot whips the sword at Wildmutt, but Wildmutt dodges it and crunches the robot's head. (Sixsix): I'm Sixsix, and you're Aero Flinger. The Omnitrix times out, showing a red flash.Aero tries to sneak out of the red flash.Aero then sneaks behind a crate, transforming into a big black blob. (Upgrade): You're going to regret this! (Sixsix): Oh no I won't! Upgrade eyebeams Sixsix, sending Sixsix into another boat.Upgrade then jumps onto Sixsix's stomach, soon disolving right into Sixsix's body. (Upgrade): You won't know what's coming out now! Sixsix is now possesed by Upgrade.Sixsix is flung onto another boat, causing the boat to collapse onto Sixsix. (Upgrade): Ouch!That hurts! Upgrade then sneaks onto his Grandpa Flinn's ship, timing out as he steps onto the huge ship. (Grandpa Flinn): It's already past noon! (Aero): Sorry, had to go to the bathroom. (Aerial): You were beating up Sixsix instead! (Grandpa Flinn): You snuck out? (Aero): I'd say-Save you and others again.Let's start fishing anyways! Aero starts fishing in something huge and wide, about twice the size of a ten story high building.The fishing rod snaps in half as the huge fish comes out of the water. (Aero): The-The-The fish.. (Aerial): That's the Kraken.. Aero jumps onto the Kraken's head and punches it as hard as he can.The Kraken flings Aero into the air, sending Aero onto the ship.Aero starts to use his magic to throw the Kraken's jaw away from Aerial and Grandpa Flinn. (Aero): It's time for Fourarms! Aero dials in the alien Fourarms, but smacks the Omnitrix so hard he transforms into Ripjaws. (Ripjaws): Huh, guess sometimes strength doesn't help much.. Ripjaws dives into the water so deep, the Kraken looks small.Ripjaws grabs the Kraken's tail, and tries to spin the Kraken off of his feet until he flings into the air, but fails as he does so. (Aerial): Why not try and let me handle it? Aerial grabs a pole and rips it off of the boat.Aerial swings it at the Kraken's head, sending it about a foot away from the boat.Ripjaws dives into the water, transforming into Ghostfreak. (Ghostfreak): You'll never win! Ghostfreak flies into the inside of the Kraken's body, possessing the Kraken's whole body.Ghostfreak then throws the Kraken onto the boat, and back into the water as deep as he can.The Kraken lands underwater all injured, smacking himself as hard as he can. (Aerial): Nice thinking for once! (Kraken): Thanks! Ghostfreak stops possessing the Kraken, and goes back onto the boat.Ghostfreak hides as soon as he starts to glow red, de-transforming back to Aero. (Aero): And that's how you do it! Aero notices a portal arising in front of the boat, taking Aero and the boat into the future, when Aero is 21. (Aero): Woah!This is Bellwood? Aero 10,000 transforms into Fourarms, carrying the boat off of Bellwood's neighberhood, throwing the boat into the Bellwood Bridge, breaking the Bellwood Bridge in half, causing the boat to sink, and for the people driving on the Bellwood Bridge to fall off of it! (Fourarms): Uh oh, wouldn't wanna do that again! Fourarms jumps onto the other side of the Bellwood Bridge, carrying all those cars back onto the bridge, and rebuilds the bridge as slow as he could.Fourarms transforms back to his original self, Aero 10,000. (Aero 10,000): You'd love the hero stuff if it weren't so hard. While the boat sinks, Aero transforms into Upgrade, and upgrades the boat into a flying ship.The flying ship lands right back onto the ocean, all patched up from all the damage caused from the Bellwood Bridge. (Upgrade): You're me, and I'm you-Woaah! (Aero 10,000): Yep, you'd love the new aliens I've recieved. (Grandpa Flinn): I'm glad both Aero are alive at least. (Aerial): It's better without both of them. (Aero): Dweeb. (Aerial): Jerk. (Aero): Ugly. (Aerial): Fatty. (Grandpa Flinn): Cut it out you two! Aero 10,000 then teaches Aero on how to handle villians like a natural pro, and to make sure he wins at the villians.''' Trivia *This is the first episode to have two of the same powers on two different aliens.(Ghostfreak/Upgrade possession) Aliens Used *Upgrade (x2) *Wildmutt *Ripjaws *Fourarms(By Aero 10,000) Category:Episodes